


Meetings

by Pippalinbabychild



Series: Just a dream stories [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay Hercules Mulligan, Gay John Laurens, Lams - Freeform, Minor Violence, Secret gay lafayette, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: John is now going to school in New York. It's that a good thing? Is that a bad thing? Idk. How John and Alexander met in the Just a Dream universe, can be read by itself.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jack?" John was snapped out of his day dream. "Are you ready to go?" Henry Laurens asked. 

"Yeah." The drive to Kings college was utterly challenging for John to manage. He was living in South Carolina with his father and drove up to New York for school. 

As soon as they got to the campus John rushed out of the car. "Thank you god!"

"Language."

"Sorry father."

"Now remember the rules."

"Focus on school, stay out of trouble, and come home every holiday. I know dad."

"Alright." They unloaded all of John's stuff into his dorm room. "Good-bye Jack." Henry was gone without another word. 

"Thank god he is gone. I can do whatever I want." 'Maybe I can come out at this school.' John shook his head. 'No, someone may tell him.' He started unpacking his things when the door opened. His roommate was here. 

"Hello?" Said a voice from behind him. 

He turned and damn he was cute. He could get lost in his eyes without a second thought. And his hair, oh my god. His hair was black and fell to his shoulders, John thought that his curls were cute, but he never thought beach curly could look good on anyone, but damn this man was changing his mind. 

"Oh hi!" John walked to the door. "I'm your room mate."

"Alexander Hamilton, at your service sir." So that was the cute guys name. 

"John Laurens."

"Laurens?"

"Yes?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. 

Alexander laughed, "Hope there is no connection to Henry Laurens."

John signed and Alex stopped laughing. "Yeah." There was sadness in his voice. "He is my dad."

"Get out."

"Pardon?"

"Get o-"

"I heard what you said the first time. Why?"

"I can't live a Laurens."

"This is my room too."

"Than I will have them switched."

"Ok." John turned to leave and heard Alexander mumble "I can't live with a homophobic, rasiciest, Southerner." That set John off. As soon as he closed the door he took off running.

He didn't know where he was going but he had to get away. Away from Alex. Away from his dad. He stopped and looked around him. 

He was in a park. It was empty at the time so he walked over and sat on the swings. "What are you doing John? You can't keep it together. Dad was right, you are a failure at your own life." He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"Hello? Sir, are you ok?" A voice came from behind him. 

He wiped a tear away. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled weakly. 

"You don't look fine. I'm Peggy." The girl was wearing a short yellow sundress with a red belt around the waist. She had curly hair that was tied back into a ponytail. 

"John."

"Well, John, how bout we get some food, and you can talk about what happened. Ok?"

Why was she being nice to him. 'She probably doesn't know my name.' "Ok." They walked in silence until they reached the café down on campus. 

"Peggy?" They both turned at the sound of Peggy's name. Two girls walked up to them and smiled. One wore a blue T-shirt and white skinney jeans, while the other wore a simple pink dress. 

"Hey Eliza. Hi Angie." She hugged the two girls and smiled.

"Who is this?" The girl with the blue T-shirt asked. 

"Eliza this is John. John these are my sisters Eliza and Angelica."

"Hello John, it's nice to meet you. I'm Eliza." Eliza expended her hand. 

John smiled and took her hand. "John Lauerns, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I hope your not related to Senater Laurens." Angelica, John guessed, said. 

His smile fell and he looked down. "H-he is my f-father." He kicked himself for stumbling over his words. 

"Well than, I must be going," Angelica glared at John, making him want to crawl into the deepest hole he could find and stay there. "Come one Peggy, Eliza. We still have to unpack."

"But Ang-"

"Now Peggy!"

"Sorry John I have to go. Here" she gave him a piece of paper, "text me later and we can talk. Bye."

"Bye Peggy," he said in a quite voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets the revolutionary set

Me made his way back to his dorm room praying that Alexander wasn't there. He walked up the stairs to his room, and put his ear to the door, to make sure no one was there. He heard voices, he moved away from the door and sat on the ground next to it, and waited for everyone in the room to leave. 

He went to pull out his phone, when he realized that he had left it in the room. "Damnit Laurens." He said to himself. He heard the door opened a moment later. 

Someone walked out and looked at John, who pretended to not notice whoever had just walked out the door. 

" Bonjour, mon ami. Je m'appelle Lafayette, ¿et toi?" The man said. 

"Sorry man, I don't speak French. Only Spanish and English."

"He said 'Hello, my friend. My name is Lafayette, and you?'" Alex walked out the room and rolled his eyes. 

"Oh. Well, Hello Lafayette. John Laurens at your service, sir." John stood up. 

"Why were you sitting on the ground? Is this an American thing?" He turned to Alexander to ask the second question. 

"No, Laf. It is not an American thing."

"I was sitting on the ground because I forgot my key," John lied. He had his key in in pocket with him.

"Oh, well come in."

"Thanks, but I'm just going to grab my phone and go." John pushed pasted both men, grabbed his phone, and left. 

He went back to the park he met Peggy at. He pulled out the paper Peggy gave to him and put her number in. 

 To Peggy  
Hey Peggy it's John.

From Peggy  
Heyyy John!!!  
how's it going

To Peggy  
I'm fine.  
Hbu. 

From Peggy  
dude why do you punctuate everything  
that's weird 

To Peggy  
It is not weird.  
I'm normal Peggy. 

From Peggy  
whatever you say  
anyways  
sorry about Angie her political views get in the way sometimes

To Peggy  
It's fine. 

From Peggy  
no it's not  
she was rude to you  
I'm going to make it up to you

To Peggy  
You don't have to, I'm fine. 

From Peggy  
how about lunch  
same place 

To Peggy  
Sounds great! 

From Peggy  
mind if I bring a couple of friends

To Peggy  
Not at all. 

From Peggy  
perfect  
today at two

To Peggy  
See you there! 

From Peggy  
bye John

To Peggy  
Bye peggy.

He got up and walked to the café. He ordered a coffee and waited for Peggy to show up. He sat down in a Booth and started drinking his coffee. Soon, Peggy walked through the door with three guys with her. 

"John!" Peggy shouted and hugged John. 

"Hi Peggy!" He smiled and hugged her back. 

"I would like you to meet my friends." He looked at her friends and his smiled faded. "Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette, and Alexander Hamilton, meet-"

"John Laurens. I know who he is Peggy." Alex cut her off. 

"Cut me off again and I will cut you in your sleep Alex. Anyways, are you hungry John?"

"Staving! Haven't eaten anything all day!" He smiled again. 

"I must be going. Herc, Laf, I will see you later. Peggy, I will text you. Goodbye." Alex walked out of the café as he said the last words. 

"What's with him?" Peggy asked. 

"He doesn't quite like me. He said that he wants to switch rooms with somebody, to my face." John said looking at his shoes.

"Wow, he is so rude. Do you know why?" Peggy asked

"My dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry John."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes we do." Hercules cut in. "Alex let's his political views get in the way over everything."

"Oui, he needs to, how do you say, learn his place."

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette," he winced at the mention of his full name. "You know better English than I do, stop with the 'how do you say'," Peggy yelled. 

Hercules laughed and Peggy gave him a glare. "Don't you start Mulligan, I'm not in the mood." She turned to John and smiled. "Now, where were we?"

"Just about to order." John smiled. He looked at Hercules and smiled. "John Lauerns, nice to meet you."

"Hercules Mulligan, gay and proud. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, seeing as-" John stopped himself before he could say anything stupid. 

"Seeing as what?" Peggy asked bouncing on her toes.

"Seeing as it's 2016, and judging people based on their sexulity is so 1980s. Love who you want, doesn't matter to me." John smiled and leaned back a little too far and fell.

"Oh my god John, are you ok?" Peggy ran to help John up. 

"Yeah I'm fine, shit that hurt."

"Can you stand?" Lafayette asked with worry in his voice. 

He started to get up and pain shot up his right leg. He made a noise and fell back to the ground. 

"I don't think so, but could you help me up still?"

Lafayette and Hercules helped him up and sat him down. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I used to play football, I hurt my ankle a lot. Trust me, I will live. Just give me a few moments."

"Ok. What do you want to eat?"

"Just a coffee is fine, I'm not that hungry."

"John you need to eat."

"I'm fine y'all, really." His accent started slipping out. He caught himself and straightened his back. 

Peggy backed off and went to go get herself lunch. 

"What were you going to say earlier?" Lafayette asked

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"That's not what you wanted to say, about Herc being gay I mean. You were going to say something else, no?"

"You forget yourself, sir."

"Sorry. I'm gay, you know. The others don't know yet." He looked down at his feet. 

John made sure no one was near and took deep breath. "I'm gay," he whispered. "Your the first one I have told."

Lafayette's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Thank you mi ami, for telling me that is. I know how hard it is to come out like this. But, why do you let Alex say stuff to you if it is all wrong?"

John looked at the ground and smiled. "I don't know." He looked up and Lafayette gave him a small smile. 

"You like him, don't you?"

"What? N-no. Why? Has he said anything?" John's eyes widened. 

Lafayette laughed, "Mi ami, you have it bad."

John buried his head in his hands. "I have to go Lafayette, tell Peggy I had something to take care of, and Hercules that is was nice to meet him."

"Ok. Bye John."

"Bye Lafayette."

"It's Laf."

John smiled, "Bye Laf." He walked out the door and started walking. 

When he got back to his dorm Alex was sitting on his bed with his laptop. He walked to his bed, pulled out his sketch book and headphones. After about twenty minutes, he got a call from his sister. He signed, answering it as he walked to the hallway. 

"Hello?"

"Jack!"

"Martha calm down."

"Sorry, I miss you already."

"Mar, I have been gone for less then a day."

"I know, but still."

"Martha-"

"Have you met any cute guys yet?" He was shocked. 

"Im- I'm not-"

"John I have know for a long time."

He signed. "How long?"

"Since high school."

"Do you think dad knows?"

"No I don't think so."

"Thank god."

"Don't let dad hear you say that."

"I know Mar." He started walking back inside. "I have too go Martha."

"But-"

"Mar, I have to go." Alex looked at him and he shrugged. 

"Bye Jack!" John winched at the name. 

"Don't start with that, you know I hate when you call me that."

"Bye John."

"Bye Martha." He hung up and signed. 

"Girlfriend?" Alex asked. 

"Sister."

"Oh."

"Why do you care?" John snapped. 

Alex shrugged and went back to his computer. He went back to drawing. 

After about ten minutes, John signed. "Sorry for snapping at you."

Alex looked at him confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"Earlier, when you asked about my sister. I'm sorry about snapping at you."

"Oh. It's ok."

John nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had Laf as a trans character, but changed it at the last minute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a secret he doesn't want out.

Alex let out a frusated sign and shut his computer. And mumbled something under his breath. John raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Everything ok over there?"

"Why do you agree with what your father says?"

"I don't."

"His ideas are- I'm sorry what?"

"I said I don't agree with him."

"He is your father, and you don't agree with him?"

"No?"

"Can we start over, meeting I mean."

"Sure."

"Alexander Hamilton, bisexually proud, at your service, sir."

"John Lauerns,gayest person you will ever meet, great to meet you." John realized what he said and his eyes widened. "Shit."

"What wrong dude?"

"I-I didn't mean to sat t-the g-gay p-part." He sat in his bed and put his head in his hands. 

Alex sat next to him. "It's ok man, I'm glad you told me."

"One of three."

"Pardon?"

"Your one of three people who know."

"Oh. Well I'm happy you put your trust into me."

"Yeah, me too."

"Wanna play twenty questions?"

"Sure, why not."

\----------------------------

"Ok last question."

"Um, let's see. Oh, I got one. Have you find any cute guys on campus yet?"

John almost spit out his drink. Of course he found someone cute! He was sitting right next to him! He couldn't tell Alex that though. "Um, not yet."

"I found one." Alex blushed. Was that in his head? Did Alexander Hamilton just blush? John felt his heart jump out if his chest, but he smiled anyways. 

"Oh really? Do I know this person?" He felt like a teenage girl asking that question. 

"Possible."

"Any hints?"

"No."

"Oh come on Alexander!"

"No Laurens."

"Damn you."

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Almost eight, why?"

"I have a party to go to at nine. What to come?"

"Sure. Who invited you?"

"Peggy actually."

"Angelica doesn't really like me."

"Once you tell her you don't agree with your father, she will."

"Good plan."

"When are my idea's not a good one."

"You know, your ego is pretty big for someone your size."

"I'm not small."

"Alexander, I'm short compared to my family and I'm taller than you."

"5'3 is not that short."

"Honey, I'm 5'6 and considered short in my family."

"Don't call me honey."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Shall we get going?" John's accent started slipping out. 

"You have an accent?"

John giggled, "Why, yes I do. Why? Are you turned on?" John winked and stock his tongue out. 

"Your an idiot, Lauerns."

"I may be, but your stuck with me for the year."

"Sadly."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" John slapped his arm. 

"I'll be the judge of that." Alex ran away, laughing, before John could hit him again. 

"Alexander! Get back here, so I can slap you."

"I'm hurt, my dear Lauerns."

"Oh shut up." Alex wrapped his arm around John, and John tried his best not to freak out.

"Can I call you J?"

"J?"

"Yeah! Short for John."

"Um, sure."

"Alex and John? Getting along? Who are you and what have you done to my friends?" Peggy came up to them. 

"Hey Peggy!"

"Hey Pegs."

"Hi John, hi Alex."

"I'll be right back." He looked at John and said. 

"Ok, I'll be here with Peggy." Alex walked away. 

"So?"

"So what?"

"You like Alex."

"Peggy your ridulous, I don't like Alexander."

"Lafayette told me about you."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"That your the g word."

"The g word? Really?"

"Yes, and are you?"

"Yes I am, but the g word?"

"I didn't want to say it out loud!"

"What did I miss guys?" Alex came back and wrapped his arm around John again. 

"Nothing really. Peggy and I talked."

"About what?"

"Oh you know, how you found someone cute and wouldn't tell me who he is!"

"Ok, really? This again, J?"

"J?" Peggy raised her eyebrows. 

"Short for John," John shot back. 

"I will keep bring it up until you tell me who it is."

"I have to live with this." Alex told Peggy.

"I'll leave you two alone. Hi Angie!" Angelica walked up as Peggy left. 

"Oh boy, this will be fun." John whispered as Angelica walked up. 

"Hello Alexander. Mister Laurens, sir." Angelica walked up. 

"Hey Angelica."

"Hello Miss Schuyler."

"John, is there something you would like to tell Angelica?"

"Nope."

"J!" Alexander said angrily. 

"What?"

"Tell Angelica what you told me."

"Which part?"

Alexander signed, "I give up."

"What just happened?" Angelica asked. 

"John here wants to tell you something, but is scared to do it."

"If it's about the gay thing I already know." She rolled her eyes. 

"How the hell? Peggy!" John yelled at Peggy, who poked her head out of another room. 

"I didn't do it."

"Yes you did. Get over here, Lafayette you too."

"I didn't do anything."

John glared at them both. "You," he pointed at Lafayette, "Where not supposed to tell anyone. And you," he pointed at Peggy, "Why in the hell would you tell your sister, who hates my by the way, that information." his accent started slipping out more than usual. 

"I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to tell Peggy, she kind of figured it out." Lafayette said looking down at his feet. 

"I told Angie so she would lay off of you."

John signed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who else knows?"

"I only told Peggy,"Lafayette raised his hands. 

"I only told Angie," Peggy backed up. 

"I told Eliza," Angelica added. 

"I didn't tell anyone," Alex commented. 

"Alexander I know you didn't, I have been with you since I told you."

"Oh yeah."

"I am now leaving. Do not, I repeat, do not, tell anyone else. Also, don't let anyone else find out, I don't want to know what will happen of my dad finds out." He left the group before anyone could say anything.

"J. John wait." Someone pulled on his arm. 

He turned around, "What Alexander?"

"I was just, you know, um, just-"

"Alexander, go back into the party, your friends are in there. Who knows, that cute guy might be in there."

"He's not."

"And how would you know."

"I just do, ok."

"Ok, good bye Alexand-"

"I know because he is standing in front of me." Alex looked at the ground. 

John looked around a realized he was the only person around. "Oh you mean me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think John is confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMS!!!!!

Alex looked at his feet, staying silent. 

John still sounded confused, than it hit him. "Oh. Oh! You mean me!" John's smile spread across his face and he hugged Alexander. 

Alex had a look of horror on his face, before he melted into the hug. John let go. He had a soft smile on his face when Alex looked at him. 

"Come on, let's go home. I have something I want to tell you." John took Alexander's hand and lead him to their dorm. 

When they got there, John sat on his bed and Alex followed. 

"Alexander I-"

"Don't say anything John. I understand if you don't want to share a room with me anymore."

"What? Why would I do that?" He took Alex's hand in his. 

"Because I thought you didn't like me," Alex whispered. looking at their hands. 

"Alexander look at me." He was still looking at their hands. John let go of one and places it under his chin. He lifted Alex's head so that he was looking at him. 

"Alexander, why would you think that?"

"Because you-" he was cut off by John kissing him. John was kissing him!

When they parted, Alex was frozen in place. "What do you think now?"

Instead of answering Alex moved so he was sitting in John's lap. He leaned down and kissed him again, and again, and again. 

They parted, and rested their foreheads together. "That's what I think," Alex answered. 

"I think I like that answer," John smiled. 

"Oh you do?" Alex wiggled his eyebrows and kissed him again. 

"Alex-kiss-and-kiss-er-kiss it's-kiss al-kiss-most-kiss mid-kiss-night."

"So?"

"We-kiss ne-kiss-ed to-kiss get-kiss to-kiss bed-kiss."

"I-kiss thi-kiss-nk yo-kiss-er ri-kiss-gh-kiss-t Lau-kiss-ens-kiss."

John pulled away, "Alexander, come on."

"What did I do?"

"Everything."

"I can do everything," Alex wiggled his eye brows and John laughed. 

"Alexander, we need to go to bed."

"One bed?"

John rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, but no funny business, at least, not today."

"Ok." Alex moved over to his side of the room to change. 

John took his phone out of his pocket, and saw the he had twelve new messages. Five from peggy, and seven from two different unknown numbers. 

From Peggy:  
john where are you  
john  
JoHn  
JOHN  
J O H N A N S W E R Y O U R G O D D A M N P H O N E

From unknown:  
John mi ami  
It's Lafayette  
Where are you and Alex  
Oh never mind (-‿◦) I see

From unknown:  
Herc here  
Where the hell are you  
JOHN LAUERNS ANSWER YOUR PHONE!?! 

"I think they are looking for us," John set his phone down. 

"I have several different messages from all three Schlyuers, Hercules, and Lafayette."

"I have Peggy, Hercules, and Lafayette. I think laf knows."

"What?" John showed Alex his phone and he laughed. 

"He asked why I let you say all that stuff to me, when I could have told you I was gay. I said I didn't know, and that is when he found out I like you."

"When was this?"

"Lunch."

"Oh." There was a pause. "Should we text them back? You know just to make sure that we are alive."

"Yeah. You get the Schuyler's and I get the other two?"

"Yeah." John picked his phone up again. "J?"

"Hm"

"What do we tell them?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do we tell them happened?"

"Oh, um, I don't want to lie to them, but I also don't know what we are."

"We?"

"Yeah. I mean we did just make-out."

"Good point."

"So what are we?"

"John, will you be my boyfriend?"

John froze than smiled. "Let me make a call before I answer that question."

Alex nodded and turned to his phone. John pulled his phone out and dialed his father. 

"Jack? Is something wrong?"

"No father, nothing is wrong." Alex have him a look and John looked away. 

"Why are you calling?"

"I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm g-gay." John held his breath for an answer.

There was a long pause then his father spoke again. "Don't come back to my house, don't talk to anyone in this family, and finally, you are not my son anymore."

"Father-"

"Good bye John, do not call me again." His father hung up after that. 

John dropped his phone and fell to the floor. 

"Oh my god John." Alex rushed to John's side. John curled into Alex and cried. "J? Do you want to talk about it."

"N-no."

"Ok." Alex kissed his forehead and held him. "It's ok J. It's going to be ok. I got you."

John looked up at him and smiled. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend."

"J, your dad just disowned you because of me, and you still want to be my boyfriend?"

"Alexander, none of this is your fault. It was my choice to tell m-, I mean Henry. I-I think I fell in love with you. Not like a crush, like I can't live without you, now that I have met you. I have fallen in love with my roommate before the day has ended. God what is wrong with me?" He looked at Alex, who was about to say something but John cut him off, "Falling in love and getting disowned in the same day, what are the odds of that?" He laughed a little. "Why am I like this?" He buried his head in his hands.

"J?" John looked up, with tears in his eyes. "I fell in love with you too. From the moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful guy I have ever seen, but when you said you were-bad choice of words- a Laurens, I let my brain get in the way of my heart, again I might add. But I still had this feeling in my chest about you, and when you told me you were gay, I thought I had a chance, and when you kissed me, I don't know what I thought, but, John I love you."

"I love you too Alexander." John kissed him and pulled him into a hug. "God, we're a mess."

"Yes we are."

"Yo soy loco con mi tigre."

"This is not the time to qoute Shakira!"

"But it fits so perfectly!"

"True." John kissed him. 

They where so busy that they didn't hear the door open, until a voice was heard. 

"What the hell?" Hercules called from the door.

"Shit. Alexander, I think we forgot to tell someone my secret."

"Hey Herc, John is gay and we are now dating, now go away."

"I'm creating a group chat and telling everyone."

"As long as you go away I'm fine with that." John called from under Alex. 

"Keep your clothes on." Hercules called before leaving. 

Less then a minute later both of their phones went off. 

"Hercules Mulligan! I know you are still outside that door! Get your ass in here!" John yelled. "Alexander, can you get off of my please."

"Oh yeah."

Hercules poked his head through the door, "You called?"

"Get your ass over here." John's accent started slipping again. 

"Have you told you your accents hot?"

"You two are disgusting."

"Your the one who walked in on us." John grabbed his phone and sat on the couch. Alex sat next to him and laid his head on John's chest. 

Herc: I FOUND JOHN AND ALEX MAKING OUT IN THEIR DORM

Peggy: CALLED IT

Laf: SAME AS PEGGY

Angie: The hell? 

Eliza: Well at least their getting along. 

John: If your going to have a group chat, about me and Alexander, don't have me and Alexander in the chat. 

Alex: Yeah guys that's #rOOd. 

John: Honey that has died, please stop using it. 

Peggy: yeah alex listen to your boyfriend

Angie: Peggy stop. 

Eliza: I agree with John. 

Alex: I'm feeling so attacked right now. 

Herc: kill me now. John and Alex started making out again. 

Laf: We need to get them a spray bottle. 

Peggy: I agree

Herc: Second 

Angie: Third

Eliza: Give them a chance. 

Herc: They stopped after John got up too pee. 

Alex: all of you are rude. 

John: Y'all can get over it. 

Herc: Y'all? 

John: I'm FrOm ThE sOuTh!?!? LeAvE mE aLoNe!?!?! 

Alex: Yeah leave him alone it's hot. (-‿◦)

John: (-‿◦) 

Herc: I'm going to be sick. 

Laf: kill me now

Peggy: ewwwwwwwww

Angie: I'm done with this group chat. 

Eliza: I take it back, get the bottle. 

Alex: Can we go back to making out in peace? 

Eliza: NO

Angie: HELL NO

Laf: N O

Herc: LET ME LEAVE THE ROOM BEFORE YOU START!?!?! 

Peggy: GET THOSE BITCHS AWAY FROM EACH OTHER

John:....YES

Alex: Bye people. Herc leave. 

Herc: Gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what in writing anymore just writing what comes to my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end

"Alexander, we should sleep."

"But making out is more fun."

"Alexander."

"Say it in your accent and we have a deal."

"Alexander, we should sleep."

"Ok. Who's bed?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to sleep alone. Can you sleep with me? We don't have to do anything funny. We can-"

"Alexander, it's fine. Come on." He took Alexander's hand and lead him to his bed. 

\------------

"Alexander,"John shook his shoulders. "Alexander! Wake up!"

"I'm awake. I'm awake."

"Come on, everyone wants to get breakfast and question us. So, up we go."

"Can I go back to sleep?" Alex buried his head in his, John's pillow.

"After we get back. But I wanted to do something else." John smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Alex lifted his head off the pillow and raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"You will see if we go to breakfast."

"Fine."

"Come on."

"Where are we going anyways?"

"I don't know. Angelica said she was going to pick us up and take us. I'm scared, to be honest."

"Angie scares me sometimes."

"The sisters love you."

"Doesn't mean they don't scare me."

"Good point, but Alexander you need to get dressed."

"Ugh fine." He went over to his closet and pulled out two t-shirts. He was wearing a fitted pair of dark jeans, but without a shirt. "J? Which one?" He held up a dark red one and a dark blue one.

John walked over and put the blue one to his chest, than the red. "Blue, it looks better with your skin tone."

"What are you wearing?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to let you pick since I picked yours."

"Pull out all of your shirts and I will choose."

"Ok." John pulled all of his shirts out and laid them in a pile. "Here you go."

"Stand here." Alex pointed to a spot next to the bed. He put different shirts against John's chest. "This one." Alex handed John a dark red T-shirt with the words love is love written in black on the back. "It makes you look hot."

"I don't need a shirt for that." John winked. 

"True that." 

John wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck and pulled him closer. "What did I do to fall in love with the most wonderful man I know."

"You did nothing my dear Lauerns. All you did was be yourself." Alex kissed him and Angelica walked in. 

"No making out now, we have to go."

"Can I not give my boyfriend one kiss?" Alexander sighed.

"Making out for one night does not make him your boyfriend." Angelica shot back. 

"Who says that's all we did?" John slid his hands down  Alexander's sides, while Alex giggled. 

"Tmi," Angelica walked out the door, "meet me outside when your done."

"Wow, ok. I didn't know you had that in you."

"My dear Alexander, there is a lot about me you don't know."

"I would love to learn."

"Come on love birds, let's go!"

"Chill Angie." Alex grabbed John's hand and lead the way downstairs. 

"Alex, just because you lived with us for awhile, doesn't mean that you can call me Angie." Angelica followed them. 

"Come one John, before she kills me." Alex speed up. 

"We don't even know where we are going," John called after his boyfriend. "Alexander slow down!"

Alex slowed down, letting Angelica catch up with him and John. 

"You know for someone your size, you are fast," Angelica said, a little out of breath. 

"I'm not that small!" Alex pouted. 

"Honey, we talked about this last night, you are small."

"We are almost the same height!"

"Hey, love bird!" Both man turned to face her, "Over here." 

As they walked back to Angelica, John started humming and Alexander recognized it as a Prince Royce song. "Are you singing Prince Royce?"

"What? No!" John laughed. 

"Yes you are."

"So what of I am?"

"I love him that's why."

"More than me?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"I love Selena more than you."

"That is reasonable, she is queen!"

"Long live Queen Selena!"

"People are staring at us J."

"Oops."

"Will you two hurry up! Damn you take forever!" Angelica held a door open yelling at them. 

"Sorry Angie."

"Sorry Angelica."

"Right now I like John more than you Alex."

"I'm hurt Schuyler."

"Stop calling me Angie, and I may change it."

Alex looked at where they were and buired his head into Johns shoulder. "Why did you have to bring us here?"

John raised an eyebrow and Angelica shurged. "Because," was all she said before walking into the building.

John and Alex walled in, with Alex still buried in John's shoulder. The song John was just humming was playing as they walked in. 

"Hola, ¿Qué puedo conseguirte?" John's eyes lit up as the lady behind the counter spoke. 

"¡Alexander mira, ella habla español!" 

"¿Alejandro?"

"Hola, mamá." Alex looked up, but not moving from John.

"¡Mi niño!" The lady rushed pulling Alex away from John. John frowned at the loss of heat. 

"¿Alejandro, ese es tu nombre?" John crossed his arms and frowned. "Alexander, who is she?"

"J, this is my mom, Rachel." John uncrossed his arms. 

"Oh. Hello, Mrs. Hamilton."

"It's Miss, but please call me Rachel."

"Oh, my apologies Miss H- I mean Rachel."

She laughed, she had his laugh. "What is your name?"

"John Laurens, but Alexander calls me J."

"John Lauerns, like as in Henry Laurens oldest son?"

"Yes, ma'ma."

"Get out." John looked at Alexander, than at his feet. 

"Yes, ma'ma." John stilling looking at the floor started to leave. "Sorry Alexander, tell the others I said hi."

"J, wait." John looked at him on the verge of tears, "Mamá-"

"No niño, you know why I hate Henry, why would you bring him here?"

"Because he is my boyfriend!" John froze half way to the door. 

"He is what?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

"He is also my roommate."

"Alex-"

"If he leaves I leave. I'm sorry mamá, but that is my decision." He walked over to John. 

"Alexander, I will not have you choice me over your mother," He whispered. 

"J-"

"Alexander!" John shouted this time. "If she doesn't want me in here I will leave. Tell the others I said hi, I will be in the dorm." John's voice was horse and he had tears in his eyes. 

"John-" Alex tried to hug him, but John moved around him to the door. 

"Alexander, please, don't have a bad relationship with your mother because of me." With that he left, almost running back to their dorm. 

"Niño-" his mom walked to him. 

"Just leave me alone." Alex walked to his friends. He sat down, put his head on the table, and started crying. 

"Mi ami, are you ok?" Lafayette said rubbing his back. Alex said nothing. 

"Alex, honey, talk to us." Eliza tried. 

"I want to go back to the dorms." Alex managed to say. 

"Come on." Hercules picked him up and carried him to the door. 

"Alexander, I'm sorry niño." His mother tired saying before they left. Alex just looked away from her. 

\-------------

"Get out." John could feel the tears already starting to form. He looked at Alexander seeing that he was ready to argue, than looking at the floor. 

"Yes, ma'ma." John stilling looking at the floor started to leave. "Sorry Alexander, tell the others I said hi."

"J, wait." John looked at him on the verge of tears, "Mamá-"

"No niño, you know why I hate Henry, why would you bring him here?" His heart hurt, she thinks I'm my father. He thought 

"Because he is my boyfriend!" John froze half way to the door. Why is he defending me? 

"He is what?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

"He is also my roommate."

"Alex-" his mother tried. 

"If he leaves I leave. I'm sorry mamá, but that is my decision." Alex walked over to him. 

"Alexander, I will not have you choice me over your mother," He whispered. 

"J-"

"Alexander!" He shouted this time. "If she doesn't want me in here I will leave. Tell the others I said hi, I will be in the dorm." John's voice was horse and he had tears in his eyes. 

"John-" Alex tried to hug him, but John moved around him to the door. 

"Alexander, please, don't have a bad relationship with your mother because of me." With that he left, almost running back to their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿Qué puedo conseguirte?- Hello, what can I get you? 
> 
> ¡Alexander mira, ella habla español!- Alexander look, she speaks Spanish! 
> 
> Hola, mamá- Hello, mom
> 
> ¡Mi niño!- My child
> 
> ¿Alejandro, ese es tu nombre?- Alejandro, that's your name? 
> 
> Alejandro is another name for Alexander in Spanish, not all people use it though. 
> 
> Mi ami- My friend 
> 
> \------
> 
> Surprise!!! Alexanders Mother is alive!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING AHEAD OF TIME, READ NOTES BEFORE YOU READ CHAPTEE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Please do not read if you can't/don't want to read certain things including mentions self harm and past abuse. If you would still like to know what happens I will put a small summary at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading.

On the way everything that has happened in the last two days came back into his head. Coming out, finding a boyfriend, and having that boyfriends mother hate him. 

He got to the dorm, closed the door and slid down it. "What is wrong with me?" He cried and buired his head into his arms. "Everyone I love always leaves." He was talking to himself. "Jesus, what did I do for all this to happen to me?"

He got up and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He found his knife, that he and put in there yesterday. 

He took it and sat on the floor facing the door. 

"No one will miss you anyways," he said looking at the knife. "No one needs you." He opened the knife. 

At that moment the door opened, but he still focused on the blade. 

"John? John, put the knife down." Alex ran to him, trying to take it away, but John moved so he couldn't reach it. 

"No one needs me or will miss me anyways. Why should I care? Everyone I love leaves me, one day you will get bored of me and leave too. My father doesn't, your mother doesn't like me, Angelica doesn't like me, you only want to date me, because I kissed you. No one cares about me," he said still looking at the knife. 

"I need you John. I will miss you. I care about you." Alex was now crying, "I want to date you because I love you, not because you kissed me. Hell, if you didn't kiss me when you did, I was going to kiss you." He moved for the knife again, but John moved it again. "John stay here, ok. I will be right back." 

Alex ran out of the room and down the hall to Lafayette and Hercules' room. He banged on the door yelling their names and crying. They opened the door and say Alex crying and panicked. 

"Alex what is it? Are you hurt?"

"John." Was all Alex said before he clasped on the ground. Hercules ran to Alexander and John's room while Lafayette picked Alex up and carried him, following Hercules. 

Lafayette's eyes widened when he saw John with the knife on the floor. He put Alex on the bed and went to help Hercules take the knife away from John. 

"Laurens, give me the knife." Hercules reaches for the knife, but John pulled away. 

"No."

"John Laurens give me the damn knife."

John's eyes widen, he starts shaking, but gives the knife to Hercules. "I'm s-sorry, d-dont h-it m-me." John curled into a ball and cried 

"John, I would never hit you." Hercules reaches to touch him but Alex steps in front of him. 

"Don't touch him." Hercules backs away. "J?" Alex sits on the floor next to him, not touching him. "I'm going to stay here while Herc and Laf leave. Ok?"

John nodded. Alex looks at Hercules and Lafayette, and nodded. Once they leave John spoke. 

"In sorry."

"John there is nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes there is."

"Can I hug you?" John nodded and moves so that his head is buried in Alexanders chest. John cried and Alex held him. "Just cry, John. It's ok to cry." 

John looked up and kissed Alex. "Thank you Alexander," he said. 

"I didn't do anything."

"You came back before I could do anything stupid."

"John?" He looked at Alex again. "Why did you think I would leave you?"

John looked away, "Everyone I have ever loved leaves. My mother died when I was 7, my father stayed as far away from my family, and the man I love's mother doesn't like me. So I thought you would leave, just like everyone else."

"John never think that again. I promise you, I will never leave you."

"But you will Alexander, everyone leaves." John still hasn't looked at Alex since he started talking. 

"J, look at me." John looked up at him. "I will never leave you, unless you want me too. Ok?"

"Ok." John hugged Alexander tighter, "We should move off the floor."

Alex began to stand up, with John still in his arms. Once they got to John's bed Alex spoke in a soft voice, "I love you J."

"I love you too Alexander."

"Why don't you call me Alex?"

"Alex seems, I don't know, I just don't want to use it. I could use Alejandro."

"This is why I don't let people know my real name." Alex pouted but still held John. 

John's phone went off, the same ringtone as earlier. "It's my sister. I don't think Henry has told her yet."

"Do you want to answer it?"

"Yes." Alex let go of John and he answered his phone. 

"Hello?"

"John! Dad told me what happened. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, because I'm coming over."

"Mar, you live in South Carolina, how are you going to come all the way to New York?"

"I told dad I was going to see a friend."

"Your already here?" He looked at Alex, who raised his eyebrows. 

"I left right after he told us what happened, can you come pick me up?"

"Did you fly?"

"Yes, I took Dad's jet."

"Ay joder. I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"JFK."

"Ok we'll be there in a little bit."

"We'll?"

"Bye Martha."

"Who is com-" John hung up before she would finish her question. 

John grabbed his wallet and put his phone in his pocket. "Do you think Laf will let us borrow his car?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, your coming right?"

"Let's go." Alex walked out the door. 

"Alexander, you don't have shoes on," John called from the door. 

Alex walked back in, "Right."

They went to Lafayette and Hercules' dorm. "Hey Laf, can we borrow your car, for about thirty minutes?" John asked. 

"For what?"

"My sister decided she wanted to fly in and not tell me." He smiled and clapped his hand together. "Now she wants me to go pick her up, and Alexander over here, doesn't trust me alone right now." Alex didn't say anything about that lie, which probably wasn't a lie now. 

"I don't blame him, but here. Have it back in an hour." Lafayette gave them the keys and closed the door. 

"Ok, lets go." They got in Lafayette's car and drove to the airport. 

"I can't believe she disobeyed him like that. What was she thinking? I'm going to kill her," John said as he drove. 

"No your not."

"I'm not, but that's not the point. You know what happened when I told Henry I was gay. Do you know what he will do to her? I'm not there to protect her."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, never mind, I wish I could keep her here."

"Ok." Alex went to turn the radio, when he heard a familiar song. "Oh my god, Laf listens to Hamilton!" He turned the radio up. "You know it's weird that all of our friends are named after some of the most important people in American History. Only difference is that I'm not with Eliza, and my mother is still alive. Oh my god, I love this song." He turned the radio all the way up when Burn started playing. 

"I saved every letter you wrote to me." John laughed as Alex sang. "From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine, you said you were mine, I thought you were mine."

"Do you know what Angelica said, when we saw your first letter arrive. She said 'Be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive.'" John looked over at Alex, who's eyes widened as John sang. 

"You know Hamilton?"

"Of course, me and Mar used to sing it all the time."

"We should get Liza to sing this sometime. Or all of our friends to song their part."

"What about Jefferson, Madison, Burr, Washington, and Philip?"

"Jefferson, Madison, and Burr, all go to this school, we went to the same high school. Washington is Laf's Foster dad, and you can do Philip, since Anthony Ramos plays you and Philip." Alex smiled and John laughed. 

"How many times have you thought about this?"

"Since I met you, five. Before, I lost count after twenty."

"Oh my god, my boyfriend is a nerd."

"Hey!"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Can you call my sister and tell her we are here?" John handed Alex his phone.

Alex took his phone, turning the radio down, and calling John's sister. 

"Jack! Are you here?"

Alex rasied his eyebrow and answered. "No, this is Alex, and yes we are here. J, wants to know where you are."

"J? Oh, you are talking about John. Anyways, I'm by a bench outside the ticket thing."

"She is by the ticket thing."

"Which one?" John asked. 

"Which one?" Alex asked Martha. 

"Um, north gate."

"North gate."

"Are you talking to John?"

"Yeah, he is driving."

"Oh ok. Is that you in the black Jeep?"

"Yup."

"Ok." She hung up and John got out. 

"John!" Martha ran to John. 

"Martha!"

"Alex!" John looked at Alex and he shurgged. "I felt left out."

"Your ridiculous Alexander."

"I know I am."

"Martha Laurens, John's little sister."

"Alexander Hamilton, John's bestfriend and roommate." John raised his eyebrows. 

"You replaced me?" Martha said. 

"Yes."

"Rude." Alex laughed. 

"Come on, we need to get this car back to Lafayette."

"Is his name-"

"Yes, all of our friends are also names in Hamilton. Everyone but Philip." Her eyes lit up. 

"Is your girlfriends name Eliza."

"No, Liza is a friend."

"You even know a Herc-"

"He is roommates with Laf."

"Jack!"

"Jack?"

"Alejandro?"

"I will shut up."

They all got in the car and went back to the dorm.

"Hey Mar, I want to tell you something."

"If it's about where I'm sleeping, I already have a hotel."

"No, it's not about that." John looked at Alex. 

"Are you sure John?"

"Yes."

"Is there something I'm missing?"

"Mar, the reason why I told dad, is because Alexander asked me out and I said yes."

Martha started laughing, "That's it? I'm glad I booked a hotel than."

"We haven't done anything!" John looks at Martha through the overhead mirror. 

"Yeah, all we have done was make out!"

"Alexander!"

"Was I not suppose to say that?"

"No!"

"Oh, you didn't hear anything from me." He turned and winked at Martha. 

"You two are disgusting."

"That's what Herc said."

The rest of the way there, Martha told Alex stories about when they were little. Alex's phone kept going off on the way there. 

"Who you talking too?"

"Angie."

"Work, work!" Martha said from the back. 

"Don't let her hear you say that."

"She doesn't scare me."

"She scares me and I've known her for two days. Alexander has known her longer and she scares him."

"Man, shut up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier."

"Oh."

"She doesn't know about what happened in the dorm."

"Oh."

"She heard everything my mom said."

"Oh."

"I still can't believe she did that."

"I can. Not many people like Henry."

"What did dad do this time?" Marty said from the back. 

"Him and my mom have a past."

"I don't remember him talking about a Rachel Hamilton."

"She changed her name to hide from him. Her real name is Mary Lee Hamilton."

"Oh," Martha said. 

"My," John said

"God," Martha finished. 

"That was weird, but I take it you know the name."

"That the women that dad left for our mom." Martha's mouth fell open. 

"Yeah, she married my dad after that."

"No wonder she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She just hates Henry."

"Oh."

"After we drop off the car and Martha, I want to go back and probably introduce you."

"Why can't I come."

"Mar, she didn't like me and I'm dating her son."

"Good point."

"We will meet you after, ok?"

"Ok."

"What hotel are you staying in, or do you want to meet Laf and Herc?" Alex looked at Martha. 

"I can meet them?"

"Of course."

"Alexander are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Laf loves having people to talk too."

"Good point."

"Mar?"

"I want to meet them!" She started dancing in her seat. 

"Ok." They pulled into their dorm building five minutes later. 

Martha pulled alex aside to talk to him. "Has John tried anything since you've known him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know," he held out her arm and made a cutting gester. 

"Oh, um," he debated on telling her what happened this morning. 

"You can tell him. I need to know if he stopped."

"This morning."

"Oh god. If he does it again call me." She gave him her phone number and went back to John. 

"Herc! Laf! Someone wants to meet you!" John called as he knocked on their door. 

"John Laurens! What the hell do you want now?" 

"Such strong language Hercules."

"Who is this, mi ami," Lafayette laughed. 

"My sister Martha. Alexander and I are going back to his mom's and she wanted to met you, so bye." He ran as fast as he could to Alexander. 

"Lauerns! Get your ass back here! Damn you." He turned to find Martha looking at him. "Hercules Mulling."

"Martha Laurens."

"Lafayette."

"Oui Oui, mi ami." Lafayette's eyes lit up. 

"Oh god no. Why did you do that?"

"Alexander run."

"What why?"

"Just run," John said as he ran past him. 

" Lauerns! Get your ass back here! Damn you." Hercules called from down the hall. 

"That's why! J, wait up!"

Once they were out of the building John wrapped his arm around Alex. Alex took his hand and they walked. They got to the restaurant and John stopped. 

"You go in."

"J, come on, you promised."

"I'll go in if she wants me too."

"Please."

"Alexander!"

"Ok, fine, only if you kiss me."

"That's a deal." John leaned down and kissed Alex square on his lips. "Alright now go. I will be right here, waiting for you."

"Ok."

Alex let go of John and walked in the building. "Mamá? You here?"

"Qué?"

"Mamá, can we talk?"

She looked up from what she was working on. "No John?"

"He didn't want to make you mad, so he stayed outside."

"Oh."

"Why don't you like him?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, niño."

"J tried to kill himself after he left." He looked down at his shoes. 

"He what?"

"His dad disowned him yesterday and he thought since you kicked him out, he wasn't good enough for me. I walked in to him trying to cut his wrists." Alex didn't know when he started crying, but he did. "The worst part is, he thought I didn't love him."

"Niño, I don't know what to say." She walked over and hugged him while he cried. "It's ok mi amor."

"Can J come in?"

There was a pause before she spoke, "Yes."

"Thank you, mamá."

Alex walked out the door, grabbed John's hand and dragged him inside. John was looking at the ground the whole time.

"J?" John looked up only at the sound of his name. "This is my mom Rachel."

He hesitated to speak, looking at Alex for help.  He nodded. "Hello, Miss Hamilton. I'm John Laurens."

Instead of saying anything back, she hugged him. He stiffed at first, but relaxed into the hug. She let go and held him at arms link. "Don't ever think you are not good enough for my son."

He looked down again, "he told you."

"Yes, and I'm glad he did. I now know that you are nothing like your father."

John hugged Rachel back. His shirt came up a little in the front and Alex couldn't help but stare. He noticed something on his stomach. 

"J? What that on your stomach?"

"N-nothing."

Alex then remembered that John had said he wasn't there to protect his sister. A realization hit him. "Did Henry do that to you?"

"N-no."

"J, your horrible at lying." He walked over to John and grabbed his shirt. "Can I see?"

"No."

"J, please. If he did do this, we need to get your sister out of there." 

"Sisters and brothers."

"How many?"

"Two sisters and two brothers."

"J? Is he?"

"I was protecting them." He walked to Alex and hugged him as tight as he could. 

"Can you close early today?" Alex was looking at his mom as he held his crying boyfriend. 

"Yes, of course." She locked the door and flipped the sign. "Come on, let's go to the back."

They walked to the back, John and Alex sat on the floor. "J? Baby, can you tell us what happened?"

"N-no."

"J, please?"

John took a deep breath in and spoke. "After my mom died, he started drinking. He started getting mad. I would come home late and h-he w-would hit me." He cried harder and buried his head into Alex's chest. 

"Since your mother died?" John nodded. "J, this has been happening since you were 7? Why did you say anything?"

"I was protecting them. He threatened to hurt them if I told anyone." He was pulled into Alex's chest and he curdled him, head buried in his shoulder. 

"Shh, it's ok baby." 

"Alexander?"

"I'm here."

"Can we go home?" Alex looked at his mom and she nodded. 

"Ok. Come on."

The walk back was quite. "Alexander?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what mi amor."

"For everything." 

"What do you mean?"

"Just, thank you."

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm suppose to help you." Alex kissed him smiling. "I love you J."

"I love you too Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SUMMARY: So in this chapter, after finding out Alex's mother doesn't like his father and kicking him out, John goes back to their dorm and tries to cut his wrist. Alex, Laf, and Herc stop him and before he can do anything. Martha, John's sister, calls to tell him she is there. They pick her up and on the way they sing Hamilton. They drop Martha off at Laf and Herc's dorm to go and fix things with Alex's mom. Alex's mom learns what happened and is now ok with John dating Alex. Alex and his mother soon find out that after John's mom died his father started hitting him. He has protected all of his siblings since he was seven. They walk him and that's it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex get a date night

They got to their dorm and tried to sneak past Laf and Herc's dorm, but Alex tripped and fell. 

"Damnit Alexander."

"Sorry."

"John fucking Laurens." Hercules flung open the door, "Get your ass in here and get your sister. They have been singing Hamilton ever since you have left."

"I still think that we should all play our parts one day."

"Of course Alexander."

"Jake! Jake! It's your favorite song!"

"Say no to this?"

"Yes!"

"Herc I'm gonna need you to move. Alexander come on, you said you wanted to play your part."

"But-"

"Please, it's my favorite song."

"Fine."

"Yes! Who wants to be James and who wants to be Aaron?"

"I call James! I am the one related to you."

"Aaron is my brother so I will be him. Herc you sit here and listen."

"Let's do this!" John grabbed Alex's hand. "Ok Laf, go."

"There's nothing like summer in city. Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty. There is trouble in the air you can smell it, and Alexander is by himself, I'll let him tell it."

"I haven't slept in a week I was weak. You've never seen a bastered orphan more in need of a break. Longing for Angelica, missing my wife. That's when Mrs. Maria Reynolds walked into my life. She said,"

"I know you are a man of honour. I'm so sorry to bother you at home. But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone."

"She said."

"My husbands done me wrong, beating me, cheating me, mistreating me. Suddenly he's up and gone, I don't have to means to go on."

"So I offered her a loan, offered to walk her home. She said,"

"Your to kind, sir."

"I gave her thirty bucks that I stocked away, she lived a block away. She said,"

"This one's mine, sir."

"Then I said, 'well I should head back home.' She turned red, she lead me to her bed, let her legs spread, and said,"

"Stay?"

"Hey."

"Hey."

"That's when I began to pray. Lord show me how to say no to this. I don't know how to say no to this. Oh my God she looks to helpless and her body is saying hell yes."

"Whoa."

"Lord show me how to say no to this. I don't know how to say no to this. In my mind I'm trying to go, then her mouth is on mine and I don't say no!" Alex kissed John. 

"Ok we are done here." Hercules parted the two. 

"It's getting late I need to go to my hotel anyways." Martha said. 

"Finish this in the car? I have the CD."

"Hell yes!"

"Martha! Language!"

"Jack, I've heard you say a lot worse before."

"Oh shut up."

"Your just mad, because no one heard you hit that note at the end."

"You little brat." Martha took off running. "Martha. Get back here!" John ran after her.

"I've never seen him like this before," Alex walked with Lafayette. 

"You've only known him for a day, Alexander."

"Two, but it feels like longer."

"You love him, no?"

"Oui."

"Il sait oui?"

"Oui." They rejoined the two siblings fighting by the car. Martha was inter the car while John was blocking the car from view. 

"Damn you Martha!"

"I'm smaller than you, it's easier to get places."

"I'm an inch taller than you. Your not that small."

"I'm small, all three of you are big," Alex said. 

"Mi ami, you don't count."

"I do too. J, tell him I count."

"Laf, Alexander counts. Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Jack, your friends are childish."

"I know."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Oh shut up Alexander."

"Can we go now?" Martha called from the passenger seat.

"Coming."

After dropping Martha off at her hotel and Lafayette at his dorm. John and Alex went back to Alex's mom's. 

"This counts as our first date night right?"

"Sure does."

John remembered the song he was humming this morning. He set his fork down, "I have surprise for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Stay here."

"Ok." 

John ran to his mother and whispered something to her. She smiled and walked away. She came back with a radio and CD. 

She put the CD in and Alex recognized the song immediately. Prince Royce-Te Robaré

"John!"

"Tus padres no me aceptan en casa,  
Y yo no aguanto el deseó de tenerte otra vez,  
Tus caricias, tu cuerpo me llama  
'Hay no no no lo pensare'  
Por tu ventana yo entrare." John walked to Alexander. "Dance with me?" Alex took his hand and danced with John as he sang. 

"Tu eres quién a mí me hace soñar  
Tu eres quién a mí me hace palpitar  
Tu eres quién a mí me tiene loco  
No importa el peligro, yo te quiero ver  
No me importa quién me busque, contigo estaré  
No me importa el que digan, que por ti ando loco."

Alexander's mother joined singing with John. "Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche juuuuuuuu  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te besaré esta noche juuuuuuuu  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche juuuummmmm  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te besaré esta noche  
Serás mía esta noche (te robaré)."

"Shake it huuuu" John pulled Alex closer as he sang. 

"Yeah yeah" Alexander sang too. 

"I'm a steal your heart" John whispered

"Let's go" Alex sang. 

"Tu eres quién a mi me hace sońar  
Tu eres quién a mi me hace palpitar  
Tu ere quién a mi me tiene loco  
No importa el peligro yo te quiero ver  
No me importa quién me busque contigo estaré  
No me importa el que digan que por ti ando loco." He dipped Alexander as he sang and Alex laughed. 

" Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te besaré esta noche  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche  
Te robaré esta noche  
Te besaré esta noche  
Serás mía esta noche."

"Your ridiculous John Laurens," Alex laughed. 

"And to think, your stuck with me."

"Sadly."

"Shut up, you love me."

"Indeed I do my dear Laurens."

"That was wonderful John, but you two should be getting back to your dorm." 

"Bye mamá" Alex kissed her cheek as they left. 

"Bye Miss Hamilton."

"Please John, anyone who can get Alex to laugh and dance can call me mom for all I care."

"I think Miss Hamilton will work, but thank you."

"Bye boys."

They walked back to their dorms hand in hand.  Both of their phones went off at the same time. 

"It's from Laf."

To Everyone:  
Meet me at my dorm  
NOW! 

"Oh shit, something must have happened."

"Come one let's go." They ran the rest of the way to Laf and Herc's dorm. 

The door was open when they got there and everyone was already there. "Lafayette what the hell is happening," Alex came into the dorm saying. 

"John knows."

"I what now."

"The café what I told you."

"Oh that."

"I am lost," Eliza said. 

"Me too," Angelica added. 

"J? What are you talking about?" Alex looked at John. 

"Laf?" Hercules looked concerned for his best friend. 

"I'm so confused," Peggy said. 

"Are you sure Laf?"

"Yes."

"Ok," John walked over to Lafayette and hugged him. "You got this."

Lafayette took a deep breath and said, "I-I'm gay." Lafayette broke down and cried. John hugged him and fell to the floor with him. 

"It's ok Laf."

"Laf? Can I sit with you?" Hercules walked over to him and Lafayette nodded. "Can I take John's place?" Lafayette nodded and leaned into Hercules. 

John walked over to Alex and took his hand. "Laf, we are going to get changed really fast. We are staying here tonight." John said out loud. 

"Yeah, me, Peggy, and Eliza are staying too. Liza, will you go pick up clothes for us?" Angelica offered. 

"Yes I will. Laf, I will be right back, ok." Eliza walked out the door not a second later. 

"I'm staying right here. I'm staying here." Hercules rocked back and forth trying to calm Lafayette down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sing is hard to translate but I did it anyways. 
> 
> Tus padres no me aceptan en casa,  
> Y yo no aguanto el deseó de tenerte otra vez,  
> Tus caricias, tu cuerpo me llama  
> "Hay no no no lo pensare"  
> Por tu ventana yo entrare.
> 
> Tu eres quién a mí me hace soñar  
> Tu eres quién a mí me hace palpitar  
> Tu eres quién a mí me tiene loco (me tiene loco),  
> No importa el peligro, yo te quiero ver  
> No me importa quién me busque, contigo estaré  
> No me importa el que digan, que por ti ando loco.
> 
> Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
> Te robaré esta noche juuuuuuuu  
> Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
> Te besaré esta noche juuuuuuuu  
> Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
> Te robaré esta noche juuuummmmm  
> Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
> Te besaré esta noche  
> Serás mía esta noche (te robaré).
> 
> Tu eres quién a mi me hace sońar  
> Tu eres quién a mi me hace palpitar  
> Tu ere quién a mi me tiene loco (me tiene loco),  
> No importa el peligro yo te quiero ver  
> No me importa quién me busque contigo estaré  
> No me importa el que digan que por ti ando loco.
> 
> Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
> Te robaré esta noche (te robaré)  
> Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
> Te besaré esta noche (te robaré)  
> Te robaré esta noche (yo) jaaaaa uoh  
> Te robaré esta noche (teee robaré)  
> Te robaré esta noche (yo teee)  
> Te besaré esta noche (yooo)  
> Serás mía esta noche (te robaré).----Your parents do not accept me at home,   
> I can not stand the desire to have you again,   
> Your touch, your body calls me   
> "There is no no not pensare"   
> For your window he goeth. 
> 
> You're the one who makes me dream   
> You're the one for me makes me throb   
> You are who to me is me crazy (I got crazy),   
> no matter the danger, I want you to see   
> I do not care who look for me, you'll   
> not me matter what they say, that I'm crazy for you. 
> 
> I'll steal this jaaaaa night uoh   
> I'll steal tonight juuuuuuuu   
> you steal this jaaaaa night uoh   
> you kiss tonight juuuuuuuu   
> you steal this jaaaaa night uoh   
> you'll steal tonight juuuummmmm   
> you steal this jaaaaa night uoh   
> you kiss tonight Will   
> you be mine tonight (I'll steal ). 
> 
> You're who me makes me dream   
> You are who my makes me throb   
> Tu ere who my have me crazy (I got crazy),   
> no matter the danger I I see   
> I do not care who you'll look for me   
> I do not care to say that I'm crazy for you. 
> 
> I'll steal this jaaaaa night uoh   
> you'll steal tonight (I'll steal)   
> I'll steal this jaaaaa night uoh   
> I'll kiss you tonight (I'll steal)   
> I'll steal tonight (I) jaaaaa uoh   
> I'll steal tonight (teee steal)   
> I'll steal tonight ( I teee)   
> you'll kiss tonight (yooo)   
> you will be mine tonight (I'll steal).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter(aka some stuff goes down)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I lost interest in this for awhile, but I finished it and here it is.

"Lafayette, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hercules was still holding Lafayette crying in his arms. 

"More importantly, why would you tell a Laurens instead of your friends?" Angelica crossed her arms as she said this. 

"I'm right here you know." John sat up from laying his head in Alex's lap. 

"I'm not sorry."

John mumbled something under his breath and laid back in Alex's lap. 

"Guys! This is Lafayette's moment! Stop the damn arguing!" Eliza yelled at the both of them. 

"Sorry 'Liza," Angelica sat down. 

"Sorry Eliza," John said. 

"I came out to John because I wanted him to come out as well." Lafayette stopped crying. 

"It worked." John smiled. 

"We know that John." Alex's hands made there way into John's hair as he said this. 

"This may not be the best time but, Lafayette will you go out with me?"

"Your right this isn't the best time," Alex said. 

"Says the guy who asked me the out while making out."

"I didn't say I was better." He raised his hands in the air. 

"Mmm," John rolled his eyes. 

"Will you two stop arguing so I can answer?"

"Sorry," came from both boys. 

"So?"

"Yes, of course Hercules, I will go out with you."

"Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering Lafayette reached forward and kissed Hercules. 

"Maybe we should go, I don't want to watch them make out." John looked up at Alex. 

Hercules stopped and looked at them. "I was still in the room when you two started making out."

"Good point. John?"

"Out the door we go."

"Bye Herc, bye Laf."

"Bye, mi amis"

The walk back to the dorm was quite. Alex held John's hand as they walked and every now and then, he would sneak a kiss to the cheek.

"Should we lock the dorm room tonight, or are you just being weird?"

"I would say dorm room, but classes start tomorrow."

"Damn your right."

"Doesn't mean we can't make out."

"What time does your first class start?"

"Noon."

"What class is it?"

"Intro to PoliSci?"

"Same class. Yes!"

"Really?" Alex smiled as he tugged on John's hand.

"Yes really."

"Oh than we can lock the door." Alex wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think your right Alexander."

"I know I'm right."

"You and your ego. Your going to get hurt one day."

"As long as I have someone I love, I will be fine." He kisses John as they get to their dorm. 

"Come on." John pulls Alex into the dorm and closes the door. 

~~~~~~~Three weeks later~~~~~~

"We should probably get up." Alex was laying on John's chest not moving. 

"It's only nine, we have three hours." John kissed Alexander.

"Breakfast?"

"Of course."

"Cafeteria or mom's?"

"If we go to mom's we have to walk." John started calling Alexander's mom "mom" when she yelled at him two weeks ago.

"I know that."

"But I love mom's cooking."

"So?"

"Come on, shower."

"Ugh."

"Alexander, come on."

"I'm coming."

They got in the shower and out quickly. They walked to Rachel's and talked on the way. 

"One of us really needs to get a car."

"I still have money from my dad. I took it before he cut me off."

"How much?"

"Ninety six thousand."

"Dollars? Hollar!"

"Yo! If I won the lotto tomorrow, well I know I wouldn’t bother goin’ on no spendin’ spree I pick a business school and pay the entrance fee! Then maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll stay friends with me! I’ll be a businessman, richer than Nina’s daddy! Donald Trump and I on the links and he’s my caddy! My money’s makin’ money, I’m goin’ from po’ to mo’ dough! Keep the bling, I want the brass ring, like Frodo!

"Oh no, here goes Mr. Braggadocio Next thing you know, you’re lying like Pinocchio."

"If you’re scared of the bull, stay out the rodeo!"

"Damn you Laurens, how many musicals do you know?"

"Start naming them off and you'll find out."

"Wicked?"

"I'm defying gravity baby."

"The Sound of Music?"

"Only if the hills are alive."

"I got one you will never know."

"Shoot."

"21 chump street."

"What the heck I got to do to prove I know a lot."

"I hate you Laurens."

"No you don't."

"Sadly, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Jack?"

John froze in his place. He turned around slowly to see the person who just spoke. "Don't call me that Henry."

"And why not?"

"I don't know, it may be because you disowned me not even three weeks ago, I might add."

"Well, that is because you are going through your little phase." Henry crossed his arms looking at John and Alexander.

"My little phase?" He looked at Alex and back at Henry. "Being gay is not a phase jackass." He really did try his best not to scream. He turned to Alex, "Babe, can you go inside, I will be right there."

"I'm staying with you, J."

"Alexander, please."

"J-"

"Alexander, please go inside."

Alex went inside to find his mom. 

"Don't call that boy 'babe', I wouldn't allow that."

"You gave up the right to my life three weeks ago!" John was inches away from Henry now. He was so close to punching h-

"Henry!" Someone called before John could do anything.

He turned around to fine Alexander's mom standing with Alex behind them.

"Why if it isn't Marylee."

"John, come here and stand my Alexander."

John walked towards Alex as his mother spoke.

"Don't call me that Henry."

"To what do I own the pleasure, of seeing you?"

"I want you to leave my restaurant now."

"I was just talking to my son, my dear Mary."

"From what I heard you disowned him, for being with my son."

"Your son?"

"John's boyfriend."

"And may I ask the father?"

"James."

"Well than, I must be getting on my way." Henry left without another word.

"You didn't gave to do that mo-"

"John, please, you are apart if this family now. You've dealt with mg Alexander for three weeks."

"Feels like longer." He smiled at Alex. Babe? Are you ok? You like kind of out of it."

"I'm fine, just hungry."

"May we get some breakfast please?" John looked at Rachel.

"Of course. The usual?" She started walking inside .

"Yes please." Alexander smiled.

"Alexander, baby?"

"Yeah J?"

"Come here." Alex walked over to stand next to his boyfriend. "I love you Alexander." He pulls Alex into a kiss. 

"One day when people ask us how we meet, I will tell them the story of our-" he was cut off by John kissing him. 

"Alexander, you talk to much."

"Different meetings different people."

"Ours is special."

"I love you J."

"I love you too Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you people think!! Also, I feel like I'm writting myself into John, and I feel like because of this the story isn't flowing well. Tell me what you think, please.


	9. AN

What's up people of the internet!! I hope you are all safe and warm and happy and loved!! If not, you are loved by me!!!

I am not dead, as someone of y'all have thought, but, I have not been posting because school is hard.... On a side note, I finished a two page essay and an art project in less then two hours....... So, yeah, school is kind of hard.

Anyways, as you know, Christmas is in two weeks!!! and I have wrote another lams thingy.... Yes I said thingy thank you very much I don't care what you say.... And I might post it, just tell me what you think about my posting it and I will depending on y'all. 

 

I got a Wattpad a few months ago and I haven't put anything on there yet, I mean I put some information on myself on there, but if you want the user name, I can give it to you, but other wise, it is made just for me to read random things on. 

 

So, I have decided to do a q and a because my friend told me to it, but anyways, ask my questions, ask the characters questions, ask my cat questions..... Wait, what!? So, yeah, just ask my questions and I will answer! 

 

Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
Besitos  
~I will tell you my name when soon my children 

(I will be posting this on all of my works, so if you get it twice, I'm sorry)


End file.
